


Maybe It's Time To Let Go

by AvengerOlivia14



Series: Olivia's Sleep Deprivation Series. Help. [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Past Abuse, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOlivia14/pseuds/AvengerOlivia14
Summary: AU where the Ganga Kissing Scene ACTUALLY happens.:))))))))))))
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Olivia's Sleep Deprivation Series. Help. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898488
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Maybe It's Time To Let Go

They sat beside the Ganga, hand-in-hand. It was a beautiful sight- the sight of Ganga in it’s full glory and the sight of two boys in love. Aman and Kartik sat in silence for what felt like hours, with Aman’s head on Kartik's very strong shoulder. Aman had both his arms wrapped around Kartik's arm. The picture of pure bliss.

“What now?”, asked Kartik. His voice seemed heavier than usual. It broke Aman's heart.

“I’m not going back home”, he said firmly.

“Aman that’s your family. They probably worked very hard to raise you with such love and care”, he said with a sad smile. “You can’t just punish them like that.”

“Well, I already left a note. I think it’ll be kinda awkward if I go back now” he said with a small chuckle. “Plus, I’m not letting you leave me alone like this. You mean too much to me. If we leave, we leave TOGETHER.”

Kartik's eyes were brimmed with tears, he tried to blink them away but they only ended up sliding down his pretty face anyways. Aman smiled sadly at that and wiped away his tears. “God, Aman, I really **did** want to be a part of your family. And I really thought that I could convince them, they seemed such nice people.”

“I know. I know, baby.” Aman hushed him. “I really wish that I could give that to you. I never expected Papa to hit you like that. Hell, he never raised a finger on me. How was I supposed to know?! But I really AM sorry.”

“it’s not your fault” Kartik said quietly, in between sobs.

“I know that too, but I am having a hard time believing it”, confessed Aman. “It doesn’t matter, Papa made a mistake. And he needs to learn that actions have consequence, even the actions of the parents.”

“Aman I really hope you aren’t doing this because you want to get back at your parents, to teach them a lesson. Because the punishment doesn’t fit the crime. They are your family, after all.”

“No, it’s not that...” Aman quietly trailed off.

“Then what is it?” Kartik questioned softly.

“Do you really need to ask?” asked Aman with a sad smile. “plus, after this whole ordeal of yesterday, I don’t think I have the strength in me to go on, and to pretend that everything is fine.” Then added with a chuckle, “Also, imagine just how miserable I’d be in a heterosexual marriage. Gross.”

Kartik silently laughed at that. His eyes we’re still filled with tears. He'd miss these little moments of there's.

Kartik leaned in and pecked Aman on the lips. A feather light, chaste kiss with too many emotions. Aman reciprocated by deepening the kiss and properly pouring out all his emotions in. He probably would never get a chance to have this all ever again, so he was gonna take as much as he could.

In that moment, tangled in each other’s arms, even God couldn’t separate the soulmates.

 _Ma Ganga_ smiled sadly at their love. _“Why must the Gods be so cruel to lovers”_ , she thought as she reminisced on the memories of the very brief time spent with her love, her husband.

* * *

On the other side of Allahabad, in the humble home of the Tripathi family, they were about to receive the biggest shock of their entire lives in the form of a letter left on the bed in Aman’s room, which read,

“Dear Mummy and Papa,

I understand that you couldn’t accept the thought of us, me and Kartik together, into your lives much less into the family. It hurts me, more than I let on to be honest. You, all of you, showered me with so much love and care throughout my life that some part, a tiny corner in my heart, thought that maybe you’ll accept my individuality with open arms. I thought that in a world full of familial betrayals and abandonment, you and your love would be an exception. But in the end the anticipations of my mind triumphed and not the hopes of my heart.

It’s okay, I understand that you come from a different world, and I forgive you for it.

But I can’t forgive the pain that you put my Kartik through. It wasn’tthe physical pain that hurt him, it was the emotional ones. My Kartik has been through enough. He has already had his fair share of betrayals and beatings from his own family. You, Papa, had no right to put him through more of such experience. You people couldn’t accept us, it was fine, we expected it and perhaps we could have lived with it as well. But as soon as you found out about your son being gay; you, the entire family, made it your life's mission to uproot our lives and to make sure we never end up together.

And I can’t give you people the pleasure of witnessing that being turned into a reality.

We came here expecting a home. Kartik came here expecting a home. All he wanted was a family. All we wanted was a place to belong. We leave empty handed.

Hell, Kartik planned on leaving the _Tripathi Aangan_ with lesser love than he initially stepped foot with. But I couldn’t let that happen. I promised him I would be by his side till the end of time. I just didn’t expect the end of our time would come so soon.

Kartik can't live without me and I won’t let him.

You will not let us live the way we want, so you’re gonna have to watch us die the way we want.

I would say that I’m sorry, but my sorry can’t possibly make up for the pain that you are about to be put through.

I spent my childhood in the embrace of _Ganga Ma_ , it’s only poetic that my love meets its end drowning in her love and acceptance. Literally.

Your sons,

Aman and Kartik”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I know you hate me.  
> Thank You. 
> 
> P.S.: It's called Clickbaiting, Bitches!


End file.
